Quem é a mulherzinha agora?
by Thata Martins
Summary: Misha começa a provocar Jensen por ele sempre ser o passivo nas fanfics escritas pelas fãs da série, e Jensen resolve mostrar a ele que nem tudo o que escrevem condiz com a realidade. Atenção: Conteúdo Adulto. Slash - Jensen/Misha.


**Novembro de 2009.**

**Resumo:**Slash - Jensen/Misha. Misha começa a provocar Jensen por ele sempre ser o passivo nas fanfics escritas pelas fãs da série, e Jensen resolve mostrar a ele que nem tudo o que escrevem condiz com a realidade.

**Atenção! - Fic slash. Conteúdo sexual. Selvagem. Proibido para menores de idade. Se não gosta do conteúdo, procure outra fic para ler. Tenho várias outras sem sexo, ou com sexo hetero.**

**NOTA:** Esta fic só saiu porque dona Galatea Glax escreveu uma história incrivelmente quente e excitante, chamada "Sedução à base d'água", que disparou uma ideia na cabeça da Miss Dartmoor, que acabou escrevendo outra história incrivelmente quente e excitante chamada "Na dúvida, culpe o Misha", que fez esta ideia rodar na minha cabeça por dias, até eu finalmente conseguir escrevê-la. Então, dedico totalmente a essas duas. A culpa é toda delas!  
As histórias estão nos favoritos. Acessem, leiam e comentem! Eu garanto a satisfação! *abana*

**NOTA Nº2:** Esta é minha primeira slash. Amo o gênero, e apesar de ter lidos varias e várias fics Wincest/Padackles, nunca tentei escrever nada do tipo antes. Então, por favor, relevem qualquer coisa muito grotesca, estranha ou mal escrita. Eu melhoro com o passar do tempo. Espero.

Divirtam-se! E não esqueçam dos comentários. Quero saber se estou fazendo direito! =)

* * *

**Quem é a mulherzinha agora?**

Os dois estavam rindo da cara de Jensen. Jared dobrava-se ao meio, suas covinhas parecendo prestes a explodir, de tão escandaloso que estava. Misha já chorava, as lágrimas de riso escorrendo por seu rosto branco, deixando aquele rastro molhado até os cantos de sua boca.

Jensen os olhava, parte embaraçado, parte aborrecido. Era dele que estavam rindo, por isso não estava se divertindo nem um pouco. Jared, vendo a expressão de Jensen começou a rir mais ainda, curvando-se tanto que precisou segurar-se à mesa para não cair no chão.

Misha podia imaginar o amigo a seu lado rolando de tanto rir, batendo as pernas no ar, como a criança exagerada que Jared realmente era. Ele tentou se controlar diante da expressão raivosa de Jensen, mas não dava para parar de rir.

- Sério, Jensen... Todas as fãs de Supernatural adoram colocar você por baixo.

- Bom, elas não deviam pensar nisso, de qualquer forma. Que mania idiota escrever histórias sobre eu e Jared juntos. – ele relanceou os olhos para o melhor amigo – Como se isso pudesse realmente acontecer.

O tom de deboche na voz dele fez Jared parar de rir instantaneamente, encarando-o com um olhar desconfiado.

- Hey, o que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom... Você não faz realmente meu tipo, Jay. Você é muito grande e brutamontes pra mim.

O tom sarcástico fez Misha sorrir. Os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes, analisando-os. Quando Jensen levantou a sobrancelha e puxou o canto direito de sua boca num esgar malicioso, Misha voltou sua atenção ao computador.

Digitou algumas palavras na caixinha do Twitter, mandando uma resposta para uma das suas fãs. Ele passou os olhos pela página azul, lendo uns twittes, rindo um pouco pela histeria e ironia delas. Jensen balançava a cabeça. Ele não compreendia como o ator-anjo podia passar tanto tempo na Internet.

Misha passou os olhos pela página da Internet de onde ele e Jared estavam lendo a famigerada fanfic que tirara Jensen do sério. A autora realmente sabia escrever uma história quente e com muitos detalhes. Ele passava os olhos rapidamente pela fic, tentando não pensar na cena em sua cabeça.

De repente, seus olhos estacaram em uma parte específica. Ele os passou bem umas três ou quatro vezes pelo trecho, para ver se realmente via o que via. Sua boca começou a formar um sorriso gradativamente. Os olhos começaram a apertar conforme o ataque de riso voltava ao seu interior.

Jared e Jensen perceberam a mudança no amigo, e o encararam profundamente quando ele começou a gargalhar sem controle. O que Jared fazia antes era o que Misha fazia agora. Ele se dobrava com a falta de ar que o ataque estava lhe trazendo. Jensen franziu a testa, a sobrancelha erguida, daquele jeito tão característico de Dean Winchester, e que virara tão dele.

Jared esticou o pescoço para a tela do computador, procurando o motivo pelo qual Misha ria tanto. Seus olhos passaram pela página da fanfic, arregalando-os de surpresa com o que acontecia na história. Quando ele achou a bendita frase, imitou o ataque de Misha.

Jensen cansou-se de esperar alguém respirar novamente para lhe dizer do que estavam rindo e puxou o computador para si. Os olhos verdes irritados passaram pelo documento trazendo um calor às suas bochechas de vergonha. Achou a frase que disparara aquela reação toda:

"_- Cala a boca, Jare! – Jensen socou a parede, quase gritando. – Me fode, porra!"__*****_

Se antes ele já estava com vergonha, podia-se imaginar que estava queimando por dentro agora. Ele olhou para os dois amigos histéricos à sua frente, fechou o computador e esperou-os se acalmarem. Demorou bem uns cinco minutos até Misha se recompor.

- Jen... Você realmente é a mulherzinha desse casal! – Misha disse, sorrindo, provocante. – De cada dez fics, oito retratam você como o passivo. – Ele adorava irritar Jensen, coisa que já estava conseguindo a julgar pelo olhar perigoso que o loiro lhe lançava.

- Isso é ficção, Misha. Te garanto que se fosse real, não aconteceria exatamente assim. – a voz rouca, tão aclamada pelas mulheres, estava ali, presente, deixando claro o perigo que a sentença continha.

Qualquer pessoa normal deixaria a situação como estava. Mas Misha era brincalhão por natureza. Ele perdia o amigo, mas não perdia a piada.

- A voz do povo é a voz de Deus, amigo. – lançou um olhar sério, como o que Castiel mantinha sempre no rosto.

Observou Jensen apertar os olhos em desafio. Misha sorriu, travesso, divertindo-se com o fato de Jen parecer prestes a socá-lo por cima da mesa. O que não esperava era ter o sorriso retribuído, os dentes perfeitamente brancos mostrando... Malícia.

Jensen sustentou-lhe o olhar, sorrindo daquela maneira por um minuto inteiro, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, antes de levantar-se e sair porta afora. Tão ocupado em rir, Jared não viu nada. Só percebeu que Jensen não estava mais lá quando a porta bateu suavemente.

- Ih, será que ele ficou bravo? – a voz soou preocupada.

- Não. – Misha franziu o cenho, intrigado – Parecia mais estar maquinando um plano. – Ele virou-se para o moreno a seu lado – Jensen vai aprontar alguma.

...

Pulando de nuvem em nuvem. Era isso que estava fazendo. Sentia a massa fofa sob seus dedos, enquanto ele dava um impulso leve, pairando no ar até chegar a outra nuvem, aterrissando suavemente. Não havia nada ali além dele, as nuvens branquíssimas e o céu azul límpido e infinito.

A paz que sentia foi interrompida por fortes estrondos e barulhos estranhos. Olhou para todos os lados, à procura do som, sem nada achar, antes de voltar à consciência e abrir os olhos. Estivera dormindo. Rolando na cama, provavelmente, pelo jeito como estava embolado nas cobertas.

Escutou as batidas novamente. Tão devagar quanto uma lesma se pôs a levantar e a caminhar até a porta, para poder dar um murro em quem quer que estivesse do outro lado dela. Atravessou o corredor, parando à frente do olho mágico para dar uma espiada.

Cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, boca rosada, pele alva e lisa. Jensen Ackles estava do outro lado, esperando. Ouviu um suspiro pesado enquanto destrancava o apartamento. Jensen estava impaciente. Ótimo! Nada de dormir pelas próximas horas.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, ainda meio sonolento e bagunçado, a voz arrastando de tédio.

No próximo minuto, todo e qualquer resquício de sono fugiu de dentro do seu corpo quando sentiu os lábios ferozes de Jensen devorando sua boca. Surpreso, ele tentou ir para trás, para afastar-se do amigo, o que só facilitou a vida do loiro quando este resolveu entrar e bater a porta atrás de si com tudo.

Em seguida, Misha sentiu-se sendo girado e empurrado contra ela. O barulho que verberou por todo o corredor silencioso do prédio fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Misha. O motivo era esse ou o fato de Jensen estar tão encostado quanto possível em seu corpo. Parecia querer atravessar a parede e levar o moreno no caminho.

Por falar em caminho... As mãos treinadas do amigo já faziam todo um trajeto pelo corpo de Misha, arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidos de sua boca machucada. Jensen mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do outro, afastando-se e encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes escuros.

- Jen... O que... O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?

- Mostrando que você não pode confiar em tudo o que lê por aí.

Mais uma vez aquela boca tentadora tomava posse da sua, mordendo e chupando seus lábios, deixando-os doloridos e vermelhos. Sentiu a saliva quente de Jensen molhando sua boca, ordenando que se abrisse para receber a língua lasciva. Quando ele atendeu o comando, quase chegou a ver estrelas pelo ritmo e intensidade dos beijos daquele homem.

Sentia-se tonto. Era como se Jensen tivesse recortado o chão em volta de Misha, dando-lhe nada mais do que o próprio corpo para que se segurasse. Inconscientemente as mãos do moreno passaram ao redor dos ombros de Jensen, puxando-o mais para perto, segurando seus cabelos de forma possessiva.

O pijama fino que Misha usava não parecia em nada com um empecilho, então Jen não teve dificuldade nenhuma em escorregar sua mão pelo torso do outro, indo parar dentro de seu short. Misha jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a na madeira da porta, gemendo de contentamento quando Jen começou a massagear seu sexo.

As estrelas que estavam em falta há alguns minutos atrás apareceram. Misha revirava os olhos, tentando segurar-se em qualquer coisa, seu chão começando a desaparecer sob seus pés novamente. Sentiu a boca carnuda de Jensen aproximar-se de seu ouvido.

- E agora? – ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha – Já entendeu o que eu estou querendo?

A voz rouca. Aquela voz rouca que fazia mulheres pelo mundo desfalecerem de prazer. Aquela voz rouca e máscula que fazia pessoas dos quatro cantos do mundo sonharem com ela. Aquela voz poderosa que conseguia o que queria.

No seu ouvido. Provocando-lhe arrepios e espasmos.

Beijos contínuos percorrendo toda a extensão do seu pescoço, tirando-lhe do sério.

Dentes perfeitamente brancos e pontiagudos marcando território numa estrada de tijolos roxos.

E dedos ágeis e hábeis manipulando o ponto mais sensível de Misha, fechando o pacote de sensações que o faziam gemer loucamente, perdendo qualquer ponta de sanidade que ainda restava dentro de seu ser. Nunca se sentira assim com uma mulher. Jensen realmente fora feito para o sexo.

Estava prestes a explodir. Jen deve ter sentido, pois a mão voou para longe de Misha, dando um passo para trás, largando-o ofegante e confuso, escorado de qualquer jeito, lutando com o esforço de manter-se de pé sozinho.

O sorriso malicioso que apareceu nos lábios de Jensen arrancou um murmúrio de frustração de Misha, enquanto ele partia para cima do loiro, beijando-o e arrancando sua jaqueta de forma desesperada.

Jensen foi pego de surpresa pela forma avassaladora com que Misha sugava seus lábios enquanto o conduzia para o corredor, em direção ao quarto. Deixou-o tirar sua camiseta, antes de empurrá-lo contra a parede branca e gelada, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

Um caminho de chupões foi traçado no pescoço branco de Misha, fazendo-o soltar gemidos altos de delírio. As mãos de Jensen agarraram firmemente o colarinho da camisa fina que Misha vestia, antes de rasgá-la em duas partes. A expressão de surpresa no rosto de Misha acendeu algo extremamente voraz em Jensen.

Quando menos percebeu, peças foram jogadas de qualquer jeito pelos ares, deixando os dois homens completamente nus e ofegantes de expectativa. Misha suplicava, através dos olhos azuis, que aquela tortura acabasse logo. Ele queria sentir todo o prazer que Jensen parecia expirar.

Foi virado bruscamente, a pressa de saciar suas vontades controlando as ações de Jensen, fazendo-o agir com pouco cuidado. Ele encostou o corpo no de Misha, roçando um no outro, pairando, arrancando um palavrão da boca do moreno.

A língua quente começou a massagear o pescoço de Collins, enquanto os dedos percorriam suas costas, marcando o caminho com suas unhas. Ele levou um de seus dedos para a boca de Misha, introduzindo-a ali, a respiração saindo de controle quando sentiu o moreno sugando seu dedo, acariciando-o com a língua.

Misha sentiu Jensen sorrir em seu pescoço. Seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente quando percebeu que o dedo que o loiro tirara de sua boca fora parar no ponto que ele mais desejava. Misha sentiu seu corpo tremer de prazer quando Jensen começou a brincar com sua entrada, abrindo espaço para fazer o que Collins ansiara a noite toda.

- E então, _anjo_... – a voz rouca perguntou em seu ouvido – Ainda acha que eu sou o passivo desta história?

Misha abriu a boca para responder, mas a única coisa que saiu dela foi um gemido alto e grave, que escapou quando sentiu Jensen penetrá-lo de uma vez. Pego de surpresa, ele não sabia se aquela pontada que sentia era dor ou puro prazer. Jensen movimentou-se devagar, deixando Misha se acostumar com sua presença.

Conforme o moreno foi relaxando, Jensen aumentou o ritmo e a freqüência dos movimentos. Misha estava em uma posição estranha, prensado contra a parede, seu corpo esfregando-se contra ela, ao mesmo tempo em que se lançava na direção contrária ao de Jensen, dando mais intensidade àquele ato extremamente prazeroso.

Jensen gemia cada vez mais alto no ouvido de Misha, excitando o moreno cada vez mais. Misha apoiou as mãos na parede quando sentiu Jensen puxá-lo pela cintura, empinando e usando seu corpo para aumentar a velocidade das estocadas. Misha via estrelas. E aquelas estrelas eram boas de se ver. Pensava não ser capaz de manter-se em pé se não estivesse escorado à parede.

- Misha! – o grito ecoou pelo apartamento silencioso, anunciando o gozo do loiro. Collins sentiu o líquido de Jensen derramar dentro dele, escorrendo por suas pernas, quente e pecaminoso.

A cabeça de Jensen encostou-se em seu ombro, tirando um momento para voltar a respirar normalmente. Demorou vários minutos até que ele voltasse ao normal, e nesse meio tempo Misha não ousou mexer um músculo. Quando preparava para virar-se e dizer alguma coisa, foi girado de maneira brusca novamente.

Os olhos verdes de Jensen estavam escuros, e ele tinha uma expressão extremamente séria. Misha ficou confuso por instantes, antes de sentir a mão de Jensen tocando-lhe o sexo outra vez. Ele o masturbava de um jeito completamente diferente agora, violento, selvagem, rápido... Como as estocadas fortes que tinham cessado há pouco.

Misha segurou em seus ombros, tentando manter-se lúcido e em pé. Jensen o encarava, analisando cada expressão, cada virada de cabeça, cada gemido, cada revirada de olhos. O sorriso foi crescendo em seus lábios à medida que Misha chegava ao seu limite.

Quando gozou forte em suas mãos, o moreno escorregou lentamente até o chão, sem apoio. Jensen sentou-se em sua frente, puxando-o para mais um beijo apaixonante.

- Isso é o que acontece quando você duvida de mim, Collins. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior do ator, arrancando um tiquinho de sangue, deixando o cheiro metálico pairar no ar por instantes.

Misha estava morto de cansaço. Seu corpo estava jogado no chão, sua cabeça pendendo molemente, ainda tentando processar as informações que seu corpo tentava lhe enviar. Viu Jensen levantar-se e se vestir lentamente, olhando-o de forma luxuriante, mas não conseguiu fazer ou dizer nada para impedir.

Viu-o atravessar o apartamento em direção à porta. Observou-o com certo desespero quando percebeu que ele iria embora, que não passaria o resto da noite ali. Ofegante, viu Jensen virar-se no portal, lançando-lhe um sorriso vitorioso, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Por alguns instantes, permitiu-se ficar quieto, remoendo a decepção em não poder repetir a dose aquela noite. Mas, lembrando-se do que vira no olhar de Jensen antes dele sumir porta afora, sorriu abertamente. Aquilo tinha apenas começado.

Jensen Ackles balançara seu mundo, virando-o de ponta cabeça.

Na próxima vez, Misha retornaria o favor.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

***Trecho retirado de Sedução à base d'água, de Galatea Glax.**


End file.
